Speak Now
by HazylShy
Summary: Leah intrudes and speaks her mind on what should be the best day of their lives. Pretty much Taylor Swift's song, "Speak Now," with my own little additions here and there. T for some language. R&R please!


**Blackwater love forever, bitches. xD Enjoy.**

* * *

I stand by the doors of the church, my head down, hoping not to be seen. I'm dressed appropriately; a fancy purple sundress and matching flats; trying to look as stunning as possible. I'm about to possibly ruin the best day of her life and I wanna look good while I do it. I'm not usually the type of person who just barges into something like this and ruins it.

I muster up all the courage I can and walk inside. My head stays down, because I can't be seen. I wasn't invited to this lovely occasion. The only one in the pack that wasn't. There are our packmates, by the sanctuary doors. Her family is inside, looking fashionable in their white suites and pastel-colored dress clothes. I make it past everyone in the front hall and head towards the dressing rooms. I hear her yelling and screaming, probably to one of the bridesmaids.

"This is wrong! It's all wrong! These are NOT the flowers I ordered! I wanted blue hibiscus! _Blue_, God dammit! Who the hell ordered orange?"

"Nessie, blue hibiscus don't exist—"

"Then _MAKE_ some! And why did I see shrimp in the kitchen? I _hate _shrimp! I wanted grilled asparagus with lemon as the appetizer! Where did the Goddam shrimp come from? Huh?"

"Well, not everyone liked asparagus, so—"

"_I don't care!_ When I put you in charge of my wedding, Alice, you said it would be perfect. This is _my fucking day_, and you are all _ruining_ it!"

She screams and it turns into a sob and she begins to cry. I hear her mother try to comfort her.

"Baby, it's okay. We'll get things straightened out."

She lets out another frustrated scream.

"Screw you, Mom! I bet you're just loving that everything is going wrong on the day I'm supposed to marry him. Aren't you? I don't even know why you're here, when you're one of the ones who almost ruined us; you and that bitch."

Bella does not respond.

I chuckle to myself, me being the bitch. I remember the day you came to me, crying, telling me you'd cheated; with her mother, no less. You didn't know what to do, and as angry as I was, having wished _I _was the one you'd cheated with, I convinced you to tell her the truth. I remember the fight between the spawn and her mother. It wasn't pretty. And poor Edward could only watch as his daughter and his cheating wife nearly tore each other apart.

I'm not ashamed to say I wish she would've left you. For years now, I've wanted you all to myself. I hinted at that, to your face even. Your thick head prevented you from understanding. You're such an idiot. But she forgave you and took you right back; the selfish little cunt; once she realized how I felt about you.

I love you, and I'm here to tell you that.

I chuckle quietly and creep away, the yelling and complaining of your future bride fading as I lengthen the distance.

Good luck with that bullshit if this doesn't end up the way I want it to.

I approach what appears to be your dressing room, and hide myself when I see Embry, Quil and Seth exit through the doors. Once I know they're gone, I ease out of the shadows and tiptoe to where you are. The door is open slightly and I see you. You're sitting in front of a mirror, tie undone, hair still in a spiked mess (I hate that she makes you cut it; you look so much sexier, so much more like yourself when it's long). You don't look like you. Much less like a man who's about to marry the woman who's made for him. You look sullen, depressed, unhappy. I see in your eyes that you are only here because she is your imprint. You aren't the kind of guy to marry the wrong girl for no reason. You would do anything for her, even sacrifice your own happiness for hers, all because of a stupid…curse.

I try not to cry, praying that this will be the day I rescue you. I blow you a kiss that you don't see and walk away, wandering around before the ceremony. To my displeasure, I run into the mind-reader by the kitchen.

"You're brave," he says, seeing my thoughts. "To do what you are. To show up, even."

"Thank you," I mutter. "Will you tell them I'm here? Rat on me? Have me thrown out?"

He laughs. "Absolutely not. I wish you luck. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to the sanctuary."

"Wait," I call to him.

"You're right," he says, answering my unspoken question. "The imprint is what makes him stay. The others, they don't think they have a choice. They give up and accept it because they think that's the way things have to be. If he knew he had a choice… things might be different. Mind you, he may not go for it. He might be too deep in."

I nod.

"I've seen the things he thinks about you. If anyone can do it, it's you." He checks his watch. "They'll be starting soon. Better get in there."

He leaves me alone, in the hallway. I slowly make my way to the sanctuary, staying out of sight until everyone is inside. Just as I see you come around the corner, I dip inside, creeping behind the last pew and burying myself in the curtain by the window. You stand at the altar, a fake smile plastered on your face. Embry and the maid of honor walk down the aisle, followed by Quil and Seth with Alice and the other bridesmaid.

The music starts. To everyone else, it's the typical song a bride walks down the aisle to. To me, it sounds like a death march.

If this doesn't work, this will be your funeral, my Love.

Edward escorts his little girl down the aisle. I see his eyes flick toward me for a nanosecond. Just before he hands her over to you, I slip out of the curtains and into a seat next to a hefty woman with a turned up nose; the kind that makes her always seem like she's smells something rancid, and looks like she owns a fat Persian cat. She gives me a nasty sideways look and I give her one right back.

And then, it begins.

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here today to celebrate together, the joining of Mr. Jacob Ephraim Black and Miss Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

I see Billy up front, trying to look happy. Charlie and my mother sit a few spots down from him, looking the same.

I wait…

And wait…

And wait…

And wait…

And wait…

And finally, it comes. I am shaking out of nervousness and I wonder if I can do it. I don't have time to debate, because the preacher is already saying it.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

For a few seconds, it is silent, and I know that it's now or never. I take a deep breath…

And I stand.

The preacher frowns. Your bride-to-be looks at me and scowls, narrowing her eyes at me. You look over. Your eyes widen when you see that it's me protesting this union. Edward gives me a small smile, and I realize that everyone is staring at me with horrified and appalled looks. But my eyes are only on you.

"Leah…" I hear you say.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Renesmee asks.

I ignore her. "Don't do it, Jacob," I say. "Please, _don't say yes_. Don't do this to us. Jake, you can still _run away now. Don't wait._ Don't you dare _say a single vow _without thinking about it."

"Shut up, dog!" the bride shrieks. "You're ruining my wedding!"

"Hey!" I yell back at her. "He _said 'speak now,'_ and that gives me the right to do so." I turn my attention back to you. "_You need to hear me out_, Jacob. I love you. I know you love me too, Jacob, I just know it. You do have a choice. You aren't stuck, like you think you are."

Bella is looking at me with what appears to be empathy. Of course. She knows what it's like to lose you to her own daughter as well. She stands.

"I object as well," she says. Edward takes her hand and stands.

"I'm sorry, dearest," he says to Renesmee.

Seconds after, Emmett slowly stands. So does Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. Up front on the groom's side of the church, my mother springs up, along with Charlie, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Paul and Sam. Billy says aloud, "I'm standing on the inside!" The boys chuckle to themselves.

I appear to have started a revolution.

The bride is furious. "Sit. Down," she growls.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispers. "We can't do that."

The bride throws a fit. "No! This is _MY_ day! I am getting married, and if you don't like it, you can leave. You will not mess up this wedding!"

You haven't looked away from me the entire time. You are thinking, I can tell. Yet you show no signs of giving an answer just yet. I sigh, feeling defeated.

"I have no idea what's going on in your head, Jacob," I say, moving away from the pew and toward the door. "But please, if you change your mind, _I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the back door._ But I can only wait for so long, Jake. _Your time is running out."_

I turn to leave, feeling eyes still on my back.

"Wait!" you call. I face you.

"Yes?" You look at me with those dark, chocolate eyes as you start to slowly walk away from the altar.

"Jacob!" Renesmee whines. "Jacob, don't! Get back here! Jacob!"

You make your way to me and take my hand, smiling.

"Why not the front door?" you ask sweetly. "We can walk there together." I smile the biggest smile I've ever smiled in my life of smiling. And then, you kiss me, in front of God and everybody; the sweetest kiss ever. Those who are standing, smile. Those who are not, scowl in our direction.

You lace your fingers in mine and together, we leave. As we exit, we hear the spawn scream and cry. We do not feel sorry.

I walk out of that church with you feeling triumphant; more accomplished than I ever have in my life.

"You saved me today," you say as we walk away. "Thank you."

You kiss me again, in the parking lot.

"_I'm so glad you were around when they said 'Speak now.'"_

* * *

_**"I am not the kind of girl who should be**_

_**rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy who sould**_

_**be marrying the wrong girl..."**_

* * *

**I adore Renesmee, but this wouldn't have worked if i didn't make her a total bitch. It killed me to do it, but it had to be done. So anyways, I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. It made me happy. : ) Please review! I enjoy getting those more than getting favorited and stuff. But feel free to favorite this as well. *grins cutely***

**And if you follow Stuck On You or Diary of Jane, I hope to be updating soon. SOY's latest chapter is just about finished. 'Kay, bye! Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


End file.
